1931 Local Chapter ・ Express Chapter - Grand Punk Railroad
1931 Local Chapter • Express Chapter - Grand Punk Railroad (バッカーノ！ 1931 鈍行編・特急編 The Grand Punk Railroad 」) is a two-disc audio drama which retells the events of the novels 1931 The Grand Punk Railroad: Local and 1931 The Grand Punk Railroad: Express. The contents of the CDs were originally broadcast as a radio drama from October to November 2005, made possible by the Radio Dengeki Grand Prize. The drama's cast largely differs to the cast of the later anime adaptation, and includes characters who were not present in the anime.Dengekiya Partial Cast List Actors who went on to reprise their roles for the 2007 anime adaptation are marked with an asterisk (*). Actors whose characters do not appear in the 2007 anime adaptation are marked with two asterisks (**). * Norio Wakamoto as "Information broker" *''' * '''Takeshi Aono as "Gray Man" ** * Masakazu Morita as The Conductor *''' * '''Masaya Onosaka as Isaac Dian *''' * '''Rumi Kasahara as Miria Harvent * Daisuke Sakaguchi as Jacuzzi Splot *''' * '''Akemi Sato as Nice Holystone * Tetsu Inada as Donny * Ryōtarō Okiayu as Ladd Russo * Keiji Hirai as Placido Russo * Yuko Sumitomo as Lua Klein * Susumu Chiba as Goose Perkins * Keiichirō Yamamoto as Nader Schasschule ** * Mai Aizawa as Chané Laforet * Akemi Kanda as Czeslaw Meyer *''' * '''Miki Itō as Natalie Beriam *''' * '''Miki Machii as Mary Beriam * Ai Nagano as Rachel * Hirohiko Kakegawa as the "Older Conductor" * Yasuhiko Kawazu as "Mustached man" ** * Kôhei Fukuhara as Ronny Schiatto * Isao Teramoto as Fang Lin-Shan * Kohei Matsumoto as Jon Panel Product Information Disc 01 The first disc retells the events of the second Baccano! volume, 1931 The Grand Punk Railroad: Local, across nineteen untitled tracks. The bonus twentieth track "Bow Wow: Theatrical Announcement!" is an advertisement for Ryohgo Narita's work Etsusa Bridge. Disc 02 The second disc retells the events of the third Baccano! volume, 1931 The Grand Punk Railroad: Express, across fifteen untitled tracks. The sixteenth bonus track "Vamp!: Theatrical Announcement!" is an advertisement for Narita's work Vamp!. Additional Content Novella: Accompanying the discs is a short 152 page gaiden novel titled Baccano! 1931? The Grand Punk Railroad Forwarding Arc (『バッカーノ！ 1931？ The Grand Punk Railroad 回送編』). The novel shows how Graham Specter and Jacuzzi Splot met, and revisits the reunion of Claire Stanfield and Chané Laforet with never-before-seen information not included in the original work. It was later expanded and revised into the fourteenth light novel 1931: Another Junk Railroad - Special Express Episode. Specialty Playing Cards: A full deck of cards featuring Katsumi Enami illustrations of Baccano! characters are included in the product, with the same set of male characters used for Spades and Clubs and the same set of female characters used for Diamonds and Hearts. The last two cards are Joker cards, one featuring Gerhardt von Waldstein from Vamp! and the other featuring Celty Sturluson from Durarara!!. * Cards Gallery (organized by suit; not all scanned) Jacket Sleeve: The product itself is encased in a special double-sided box jacket, the art of which was also drawn by Enami. Mail Order Benefit For a limited time, the mail order edition of the product also included a two-sided poster featuring a 'character correlation' diagram on one side and the cover of the drama CD box on the back. The diagram charted the relationships between more than a hundred characters of the novels, and is currently difficult to obtain. References Category:Media Category:Audio Dramas